Kingdom of Amroth
The Kingdom of Amroth Demographics: Capital: ''Amrothii'' Government: Monarchy to feudal system with Lords acting as regents for the provinces of the land that report to the King of Amroth. Population: National Motto: "The will and soul of Amroth will guide us" Geography: Amroth is an extremely mountainous region and boasts some of the highest mountains in all of Bréa-athör along its central provinces to far north. The south west regions of Amroth are relatively temperate and have large dense forests while the south east borders the massive Great Lakes and the "High Green Sea" which is a massive prairie region where steppe nomads roam and is also home to several free cities. Snowrock Region: Snowrock region is rather sparse of vegetation due to the high altitude of the mountains. It boasts though a variety of hardy plants that grow rare berries that are prized and often sought by other nations for their robust flavours. Stormrock Region: Stormrock region is a bit different than Snowrock in the sense it is often frequented by lightning storms that rock the region creating great fertile valleys where crops grow rapidly both due to the large volume of rain and nitrogen they receive due to the rampant storms, but also due to the mild climate which is induced by the often sunshine they also get in the region. Its known as the region where some of the finests vintages of wines are cultivated in all of Bréa-athör (made from grapes and local honeys). Stowburn Region: Known as the grand forest, Stowburn is south of the Mountains and a great region for harvesting timber for the much needed structure building in the North. Ara-Rothi: Known as the freeze, its where the Yet-Roth people live, although the climate is cool, the Yet-Roth have the ability to traverse the coolness and find rare metals in the deeps of their humble stoneworked temple Cities that are deep in the mountains. Military Structure: The Military of Amroth is made up of a standing army and several Lord's levie forces. This includes a variety of units that contribute to the war effort when needed. (more to be provided) Major Characters: - To be included History: Foundations - 0 RE (Rebirth Era): Amroth was forged by the hammers of creation and designed to be a mountain paradise or stairway to the heavens by the Gods. It was a favourable location where the God's put large temples to first guide several of the local races. Rise of the Kingdom - 1065 RE: After several generations of guidance and tribal communication, the people of Amroth started to merge together into one culture. As they did so, the leader of the strongest group Chieftan Baldr Stormborn of "The Amrothi Tribe" brought the other leaders into the great circle of Amroth and started the first talks towards nationhood. After hearing his speach the other races and leaders agreed that they would form a new nation together, however they were not sure who should lead the nation. It was suggested by a Yet-Roth member that they should have a battle royal and provide champions for the tournament to choose who will be the new leader, it was then suggested by the other chiefton "Aldr Thorbenson" that they actually make the champion someone who wants to be the new leader. All the chieftons agreed that they would make their champions a relative of theirs and that member would be the new leader of the nation. As the champions were gathered and as they fought with a roucous of good humour, the people found their new leader in the son of Baldr known as Eldrich who defeated the strong Yet-Roth in the final round. Holding true to their words, the chieftons vested control in Eldrich who became the first King of Amroth. The Kaldrland Intervention - 1359 RE: The God Weapon Quest - 1360 RE: Present